Sigil 001 William gives the mission
PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anyway, a day passes. You recover. Some sense of normalcy is returned. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Then, there's a knock at your door. A guard gives you a message. William requests your presence. PM Rune: ((Ahh, black Mariah!! RUN!)) PM *** Quill will get ready to head down to the Citadel. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: You guys go to the Citadel. He meets you in his office. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "So...I said when the fight was over, I would put all my cards on the table." PM Hank: You did? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "...well...I told them...you were...somewhere." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "The details of where you were elude me." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William goes to a wall and opens a secret compartment, from there, he pulls out five folders. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "These...are the other teams I have formed over the past eighty years." PM Rune: All dead or lost, I'm assuming. PM Quill: Of course. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Naturally." PM Rune: ... absolutely no one is surprised. Is there anything else? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Well, a few things." PM *** Quill grabs one of the folders and reads through it. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "You'll recall that all those years ago, I jumped into the half-formed portal in your basement. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "When I did so I saw...many things. I...it's difficult to fully put into words." PM Quill: "Oh my god, it's full of stars...?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "In a way, yes." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "And faces. Their faces, your faces." PM Rune: "Dude, pass the snack food?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "...um...I didn't provide snacks." PM Rune: I'm sure it was very "mind-blowing." PM *** Rune doesn't make the fingerquotes, but you can hear them in how she says it! *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "It was more the context I saw them in. I had saved the day for then, but...well...come with me." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William leads you into the garden and towards the tree. PM Rune: Were we on fire? Because I don't want to be on fire. PM | Edited 8:21:00 PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "No...well...kind of...it wasn't that specific." PM Hank: Will you stop using that word, it confuses me every time you bring it up. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "...specific?" PM Rune: Fire. He forgot what fire does! PM Rune: Because that was a sensible bargain! PM Hank: It seemed so at the time. Can we at least see what William wants to show us. PM Attic Ant-Eater: As you approach the tree, it begins to look less normal, than up close. And, as you approach one side you see what looks like a long dark scratch across it and some very...non-seasonal mushrooms at it's base. PM Rune: I'll stop nagging you about it eventually. PM Rune: ... What is that. PM Hank: That doesn't look healthy. PM Nilani: Whatever it is, it looks worrying. PM Quill: Ugh. I hate mushrooms. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "That is a scar. The tree does many things. It connects the Captain to her home, provides me a body each day, and it absorbs some of the...damage left behind by the ritual." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "The scar is where the archfey Neifron first appeared and since then...the Captain has not been herself." PM Rune: And she was hurt badly today. PM Rune: Well, what can we do to fix it? PM *** Quill makes a face. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "I do not know what we can do. ...I have been creating teams, because I feared what might happen when this tree fell. Or what might one day come through. I have, since that day, felt a foreboding sense that something was coming, and I'd hoped the people I saw could help me save it." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "And this is why I followed you all these years. Why I wanted you here. And I am sorry for keeping this from you." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "If you want to leave, I'd understand. But I have need of you, for something far greater than any of us have faced. One last mission, if you are willing to accept it." PM Quill: "Last?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Well...if we're lucky." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "We may not need another after this." PM Rune: Miracle-gro? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Sort of." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "There are three other beings alive who might know how to fix this. Two of them would probably come and kill Verenestra if they knew she was weak. One of them...is lost...somewhere in Sigil, I believe you said." PM Quill: Aurilandur? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Yes." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "I cannot leave. I am not even sure what would happen if I left the city." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "But I know there are passages between planes, especially to that city." PM Rune: Can you open one? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "No. Or, if I can, I wouldn't know how." PM Rune: Well, who does in this city? PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "...I think you may have to...leave the city." PM Hank: I don't know of a specific way , but I traded knowledge with Ioun for a way to Sigil. PM Quill: Oh, and I'm sure it was a total bargain. PM Rune: It probably wasn't, but at least we do have a way. All right, what do we have to do? PM Hank: I have no clue, she was very vague. PM Quill: ... you do remember you can drown in water, right? PM Rune: Vague? What exactly did she say? PM Hank: Yes I remember water , the sigil trade was why I forgot fire. PM Quill: What did she say? PM Hank: The knowledge would come as I seek. And a flash of a place across the ocean with massively tall golden towers. PM Quill: ... Enora? PM Quill: Stupid golden towers. PM Hank: I don't know I only got an image not names or locations or anything. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "Gods have a nasty habit of being indirect." PM Rune: I think it's more that they forget we don't know things. PM Quill: You might have been ripped off, Hank. But massive golden towers.... PM *** Quill conjures up an illusion of the golden towers he saw as a boy way, way below them. *** PM Hank: Those are the towers. PM Quill: Enora. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "I can arrange you a compartment on the airship there next week." PM Quill: A nice compartment? PM Quill: ... I suppose I could visit home. PM Rune: ... I hope it's going to be more than just one. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "An...above average compartment." PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "...maybe." PM Rune: ... and I hope your aunts like me. PM Rune: Tiprus and Belza have to come with so we're not all going to fit in one, William. PM Quill: They'll like you a lot. You can produce fire from nothing. PM Rune: ... is that helpful a lot in Enora? PM Hank: Are we going to keep using that word. PM Rune: ... just don't run into anything my spells create, Hank. PM Hank: ... ok PM Quill: It was in my village. Lots of bad stuff in the woods. PM Attic Ant-Eater: William: "I can arrange for several compartments. It won't be first class but I can at least keep you out of the engine room." PM Rune: Good. PM | Edited 8:52:05 PM Attic Ant-Eater: ...so, should I assume everyone is..."on board"? (cool) PM Quill: I was going to need to go after Aurilandur sooner or later anyway. This works out. PM Hank: I traded away knowledge of that word for this, so yes I am on board. PM Nilani: I feel I should also go along with you all. PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: Of course I'm going. PM Rune: Someone needs to organize things.